In advanced mobile communication systems, such as the Long-Term-Evolution (LTE) system and the Long-Term-Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) system, User Equipment (UE) is utilised to measure and to report a number of parameters in the communication system including Rank Indicator (RI), Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) or Precoding Matrix Indicator (PMI) to the evolved Node B (eNB) thereby enabling support of resource allocation, link adaptation and spatial multiplexing transmission.
Currently, LTE (Release-8) RI, CQI/PMI measurement is performed based on the cell-specific reference signals (CRS). Each CRS is associated with transmit antenna ports at the eNB (there is a maximum of 4 transmit antenna ports). Therefore, the maximum number of transmission layers that can be supported for spatial multiplexing is limited by the number of antenna ports available (i.e. 4).
It is envisaged that for LTE-A (Release-10), the number of antenna ports used for spatial multiplexing or the number of transmission layers should be up to 8. Therefore, more Reference Signals are needed to enable the support of higher-order MIMO transmission.
Further, a new technology under consideration for LTE-A is Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) transmission. The LTE-A UE may therefore also be required to measure and report the RI, CQI/PMI (or similar metric) for the Reference Signal transmitted from the eNBs that participate in CoMP transmission.
A problem with this increase in complexity is the possibility of interference to signals important for basic system operation together with backward compatibility issues on older UEs.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method which will work with future versions of LTE-A, be backwards compatible and alleviate interference to signals for basic system operation.
It will be appreciated that a reference herein to any matter which is given as prior art is not to be taken as an admission that that matter was, in Australia or elsewhere, known or that the information it contains was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the claims forming part of this specification.